


The Gods Are Still There, Somewhere

by theretroprincess



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Greek pantheon, past, present and future.





	1. Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> greek mythology has always been my shit. this started as a 3am rambling and it has progressed into many 3am ramblings. Enjoy!

He'd always seen his sister as his better half.

They had shared a womb, holding onto each other until the day they were born. Apollo, born a mere few minutes after Artemis, felt the ache in his soul when his sister wasn't in his arms.

It was a familiar ache, one he had grown accustomed to, over the years. 

He felt it the first time his sister left on one of the pilgrimages to the mountains. He watched as she walked away from him, bow on her back and dog by her side. They spent every minute together but Artemis craved freedom, individuality.  
He knew at that moment that there would forever be a part of her that would be foreign to him.

He felt it again when he saw how his sister looked at Orion. He noticed how she watched him hunting and how she could not pull her eyes away from his beauty. Always so protective of his sister, Apollo knew what must be done before he lost another part of her. He challenges her to an archery contest, boasting of his abilities. Whoever could hit the seal that was bobbing in the ocean, won. No prize, no reward. Just the fact that they knew they were better than the other.

He felt it once more that afternoon, when her arrow struck true and the only man she'd ever loved, washed up on the beach in front of them. Apollo watches as her eyes turned cold and it was that moment that he knew she was lost to him.

Artemis stopped visiting for a while after that. He didn't blame her. But the world without her in it, even as a sun god was cold and dark. Every day passed with a monotony he couldn't comprehend. As the night rolled in, he'd watch her pull her chariot across the sky, her white stags standing out against the black sky. That was all he could do now was watch.

Days turned into weeks, months, years centuries. Apollo stopped pulling his chariot, filling his bed and the hole in his chest with songs, women, men, prophecies and art. But nothing came close to the light that was his sister.

He had become hollow. So many years alone had brought out the worst parts of him. Apollo became vain, spiteful and angry. The bright golden light that used to burn inside him, dulled, nothing more than a burning ember behind his eyes.

Apollo was never meant to be alone. He was lost, without his better half.


	2. Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipses were always special to Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah. So I decided to write more things. And considering the first chapter was about Apollo and Artemis, this is a follow up. I will write about the other gods soon. Hmu on madeentirelyofwords.tumblr.com  
> Ta.

Apollo always burned. At the helm of his chariot, the rein wrapped around his arms, hotter than Hades itself, seating into his flesh. He didn't need to pull the chariot, Helios would happily step in. But this, the pain, it felt like something he had deserved.

He hadn't seen his sister in so long. The last encounter they had ended poorly, a silver tipped arrow pressed to his chest. But now, on this day, she couldn't avoid him. The solar eclipse. When the sun and the moon were so close, they could touch. It had always been a special moment for the twins, as they reached out their hands, fingertips just scraping by each other.

Apollo watched as his sister drew nearer, the pale white horses charging towards him. And there she was. Her hair whipped around her face as she rode, cool and collected as always. Her eyes stayed, steely and focused on the reins in her hands. She didn't even look at him and that alone, was breaking his heart.

The horses pace slowed as she passed him and Apollo stretched his hand out towards his twins chariot. Closing his eyes, he waited for the connection. He waited for the warmth to reach him but it never came. There was just cold silence. Silence laden with disappointment and regret, hate and guilt. And almost as soon as it came, it left. Apollo was alone again, the only warmth being the reins searing his skin.

In that moment, he welcomed it.


	3. Persephone, Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reselling of how Hades and Persephone fell in love.
> 
> Tired of marriage proposals and her mother, Persephone makes a bold move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the first to rewrite this, nor will I be the last. The original myth doesn't sit well with me, considering the kidnap and all. So I decided to do it my way. 
> 
> Chronologically, takes place before the Apollo stories, but you don't have to read them to read this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Persephone had no intention of being just someone's wife.  
She had been brought up on Olympus, as her mothers prized possession. The apple of her mothers eye, she blossomed into a beautiful young woman, with a fierce attitude.

Dark skin, even darker hair and wide brown eyes that greedily took in as much as they could. She watched the way Zeus flirted with all the women in court, except his wife. She watched the way Apollo entertained, his light getting brighter when his sister approached him. She took in everything she could, learning the traits of all the gods, under Demeter's watchful eye.

And, oh, how watchful that eye was. She was never allowed anywhere by herself, the ever looming presence of her mother by her side. Her life as the goddess of spring had become nothing more than a gilded cage, in which she was trapped. To speak only when she was spoken to and to look beautiful for the men who came to ask for her hand.

When Apollo came to offer his proposal, she knew already of the sadness that sat deep inside him. All his attempts at love, had so far, ended in misery. She didn't want to be another sad footnote in his history.

Hermes came next and Persephone was more than prepared to deal with his quick wit and silver tongue. She shot back as quick as he did and Hermes was unnerved. Another day, another rejected proposal.

Ares was the last suitor she let through her door. Fresh from battle and blood-soaked, he was surprising courteous to the young maiden. He complimented her, let her tend to his wounds, of which there were many. Whatever battle had been fought today, surely Ares had been on the losing side. She saw the weight on his back, the sorrow he carried around with him. She almost accepted his proposal but his heart wasn't in it. His love was, and always would be for the fight.

Her mother looked at her with such disappointment. It was her duty to find a husband and continue their heavenly lineage. But Persephone had never wanted that. She had never wanted Apollo's bright smile, Herme's silver tongue or anything else they had to offer.

She wanted something more.

Hecate had always been a safe person for her to go to. The mother of magic had little to fear from the other gods, her domain hers and hers alone, and thus, Persephone was left to her own devices there. But when her wild eyes met Hecate's and there was nothing but an eyebrow raise, she knew she had come to the right place.

"I need to go somewhere my mother can't find me. But since she is tied to the very ground I walk upon, I need help." Her voice was desperate, but tinged with something else. Hope. If Persephone managed to put enough distance between herself and Demeter, it could save her an eternity of unhappiness.

Hecate merely sighed, placing a warm hand on the younger woman's shoulder. It was comforting and imposing, all at the same time.  
"Think, child. Demeter may rule the ground you walk on, but she does not own what is underneath it. I can grant you passage and you will be hidden there, for a time. But you realise what it is that you're doing?"

Persephone nodded, a wry smile curling its way across her face. "I have no intention of becoming a wife to someone that doesn't love me. I have seen what becomes of the lonely and sad and ... that's not for me. I want it to be real."

She spoke with such conviction and Hecate could see that she could not be swayed. With a curt nod, she gripped the other tightly and began the dark descent down. To the only place where Demeter held no power.

The Underworld.


	4. Persephone, Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes a decision that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whamp. This took me so long to do and I started it over and over, but this ... I'm happy with this. Happy enough.

As they sunk deeper and deeper, through the darkness, below the earth, Persephone could feel her connection to the living world weakening. Hecate kept her safe, blanketed in her magic but she could still feel the clawing hands, the whispered screams, spirits desperate to take the young goddess, for who knows what means.

The world brightened ever so slightly as their feet touched solid ground. Candles were placed strategically around the cavern, the light reflecting off the swiftly running river. 

"Once you cross the river Styx, you will be safely hidden from your mother. Only Zeus's will could bring you back." Removing a gold coin from her hand, Hecate pressed it into Persephone's palm. "Be careful, little one. The lord of this land won't harm you, but the dead are a lot less welcoming."

She had heard stories of the underworld, but had never stepped foot there. Her mother had forbidden it. They had no power there, it was a place of death and decay. But Persephone didn't feel powerless. She could feel the darkness curling around her, almost in an embrace. She had always had a close tie to death, considering her divine dominion. Spring meant life and growth, but in order for that to happen, death was inevitable. She walked the line between the living and the dead on a daily basis, understood by no one. Letting out a relieved sigh, she approached the edge of the water.

As if in an instant, the black longboat sailed next to her, its ghostly captain regarding the woman with interest. Charon held his hand out without a word and Persephone knew what this meant. She was meant to hand over her drachma, step aboard the boat and be taken directly to Hades himself. But just before she dropped the heavy coin into the skeletal hand, she stopped. 

Some people say it was reckless, what she did next. The gods talked about it for years afterwards. But those who truly knew Persephone, they understood. In that moment, she had made a decision. The coin fell from her hand, landing in the river, disappearing from sight.

And Persephone did the exact same thing. She stepped straight into the water, sure and confident in her choice. She let the water take her down, further and further, her skin burning as if touched by acid. She could feel it all, but her screams were distorted by the rushing river. Mere seconds after she sank, Persephone fell unconscious.

Cool hands wrapped around her body. A soft bed beneath her. A continuous flash of images and sounds, none of which were familiar to her. A voice, muttering her name quietly. A voice, distant yet warm. It relaxed her.

Persephone sat up suddenly, eyes scanning her hands frantically. She was alive, that much was clear but what damage had the Styx done to her? None, apparently. She looked and felt the same as she had always done. A little foolish, perhaps, but the same nonetheless. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she realised she was in a bedroom. Not her own, full of light and flowers but someone else's. The cavernous room was lit by candles, flickering and casting shadows across the floor. A fire smouldered softly on the other side of the room. Everything about this space was very opulent, but not oppressive. 

"So, you're finally awake." A cool voice cut across the silence and Persephone looked up suddenly. Walking towards her, was Hades himself. Dark hair, pale skin and eyes that burnt black. He was a lot less imposing down here. When he was on Olympus, which was rare, he looked unapproachable, imposing, the lord of death itself.

But here, in his kingdom, he was nowhere near as intimidating. The one thing that really surprised Persephone was the apparent look of concern on his face.  
"Yes, thank you. How long have I been asleep?"

He didn't sit, he just stood, a little awkwardly at the end of the bed. "Ah, about that ... it's been two weeks. Your mother is quite worried about you, but of course, she won't step foot down here herself. She's saying that I kidnapped you and that you're a hostage." The look that crossed his face wasn't one of anger, or rage. It was just exasperation.

Persephone groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'll tell her you had nothing to do with this. That it was my decision." Under Hades's critical eye, she felt laid bare. It was like he could see every atom of her being. And she had no inclination to lie about her intent.

"I don't want to be given away to whatever man wants me. I want to choose who I marry for myself. And since my mother would never allow it, I ran away. And everyone knows the only place Demeter won't dare to step is here." Persephone looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. Hades didn't look shocked or surprised, he just nodded wisely.

"Well then... you can stay here. Until you heal and until Zeus insists you are returned" Turning on his heel, he strode towards the door, every step purposeful. "But I doubt even Zeus could make you leave. You jumped in the Styx. You're wilful." A small laugh came from him, echoing around the room, catching the young goddess off guard. It wasn't a hollow sound, it was actually amused.

"Welcome to the Underworld, Persephone."


	5. Hecate and Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate dislikes most of Zeus's children. With one big exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have finished the story of Persephone but I can't seem to get it somewhere that I like. So, I wrote about Hecate and Hermes instead. Enjoy!

She had never taken much notice of Hermes. Being older than the other gods, and not from the same lineage, she never had time for Zeus's irritating offspring. Hecate liked to keep to herself, more than anything. She chose not to get dragged into the drama of the youth.

They were both guides of the underworld, Hecate to Persephone and Hermes to the lost souls of the world. So their paths crossed on occasion and every time they did, Hermes had a quip, a smart word or a charming line to make the old goddess smile. 

At first, she laughed at his confidence.  
Other gods were scared of her, the domain she ruled over so foreign and ancient to them. But here was Hermes, beloved son of Zeus, blonde and beautiful, fearless and resplendent, even in the underworld.

Then, she began to laugh at his idiocy. He made jokes at her expense, safe on the other side of the river Styx. Her dark eyes met his and she almost couldn't be angry at him, seeing him light up with laughter. She could rip him apart in seconds and bring his body back as an undead thrall, but that didn't concern the divine messenger.

After a while, she just found him funny. His tricks, jokes, compliments cracked her exterior and a genuine smile curled across her face.

"You've never looked more beautiful, my goddess." The words surprised her. She knew she was beautiful, of course she did. But to hear those words, in his voice, it set a fire in her.

Years passed and Hecate began to long for the springtime to come. She longed for the laughter and the warm light that Hermes brought with him. The day when she delivered Persephone to her mother was a sad one, but also one of the few times she saw him.

And there he was, ushering souls into the boat, for their final journey. Walking past the spirits, she stood at the edge of the river, flipping a golden coin along her fingers. Their eyes locked and the cat-like grin made its way across his face as he stepped away from his duties and bowed to her.

"My lady, do you require my assistance?" Hecate looked him up and down, dragging her eyes up to his face slowly. She held the coin up, the gold glinting in the dim light.

"This is enough for you to walk with me, isn't it? For you to tell me news of the mortal world?" Hecate closed the gap between them, sliding the coin into his bag. She could feel his warm breath and his heartbeat was fast, almost impossible. Reaching out, she closed her hand around the staff he held.

"And perhaps, if I like it, you can use that mouth for something other than talking." Turning on her heel, Hecate headed back into the underworld, the sound of winged feet following her closely.

They were happy for a time, the goddess of magic and the god of mischief. They revolved around each other, finding strength in each other. 

But times changed and slowly, the gods stopped being important. There was no need for Hecate anymore, not in the modern world. Hermes on the other hand, this was the world he was made for. His quick thinking and even quicker feet made him perfectly suited to the rat race. But her, she who was so ancient couldn't find a place in the world. So she retreated to the underworld, wrapping herself in every bit of magic she could and there, she slept.

Away from the modern world. Away from technology. And away from Hermes.


	6. Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Hermes are best friends. Always have been.
> 
> But Apollo seeks something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a continuation of the last one. Hermes and Apollo, in a more modern day setting.  
> When those they care about the most are gone, they turn to each other and I think that's sweet.
> 
> Comment, kudos and all that stuff is welcome.

Hermes and Apollo had always been close. Best friends since birth, the two could often be found in each other's company, Hermes basking in the light that Apollo radiated. Their relationship was an easy one, filled with laughter and song.

Until the world changed and they had to adapt.

Modernity affected all the gods differently. Apollo threw himself into his art, becoming a god in the eyes on teenage girls. The way they fawned over him, doted on him, it was enough to sustain him for years. He was the ultimate rockstar. Eternal and beautiful.

Hermes found his quick pace was well suited to the 21st century. Light footed and quick witted, he found himself making deals and working his way up the ladder. No longer just the errand boy of the gods, Hermes thrived. Soon enough, he had celebrities clamouring for his representation. His ability to spin lies was something that everyone craved. If he wanted to, Hermes could make a serial murderer look like a choir boy.

Behind closed doors, it was a different story.

Apollo didn't do well without Artemis by his side. He dragged his chariot across the sky, raging and burning, scouting every inch of existence for her. How he longed to apologise for his stupidity, his jealousy, but he couldn't. She remained illusive to him, as the moon is one to do. Apollo lay, staring at the night sky, wishing for a sign or something. But it never came. 

A hint of movement caught his eyes and Apollo sat up suddenly. He expected his sister, silver hair and a bow slung over her shoulder. But it wasn't her. Instead, there stood Hermes. His normally well put together appearance was disheveled, a splash of crimson up his shirt and face. 

Hermes had only gotten worse since Hecate disappeared from the world. A man already used to dealing with the more unsavoury aspects of the world, he delved deeper and deeper into the darkness, desperately trying to find a way of pulling his love back from the Underworld. Apollo didn't know what he dis on the nights he came back covered in blood, he didn't want to know.

He just did what he always did. He took Hermes by the hand and led him to his bedroom. They didn't talk, they didn't have to. Hermes was always the one to help Apollo when his chariot got out of control and now, it was Apollo's turn to repay that kindness. 

He cleaned away the blood, certain that it didn't belong to the god before him. His touch was gentle, light caressing as Apollo leaned in, catching his lips with his own.

He was certain that Hermes knew it wasn't the same as Hecate, he knew that. But sometimes, he could make Hermes forget, even just for a few hours. And in the dark, Hermes slept, bloodied but warm in Apollo's light again. 

In the dark, Apollo convinced himself that this was love.


	7. Twice-Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus never thinks about his birth. Until one day, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally prefer the chthonic version of Dionysus' birth. It just makes a lot more sense to me, considering how many facets of the underworld there are in his stories and rituals.
> 
> I kept it purposefully vague because of obvious reasons.
> 
> Persephone and Zeus's full story may come in a later chapter whennit doesnt emotionally kill me to write it.
> 
> Comments, kudos and criticism welcome.

Dionysus hadn't thought about his mother in a long time.

Like a lot of the old gods, she just disappeared with time, not worshipped and therefore, forgotten.

When he was a boy, he would remember Zeus picking him up and telling him of his mothers beauty, the fact that he had truly fallen in love with her. But the cruel and jealous Hera had tricked her and she had begged to see his true form. She made him promise on the river Styx and so, Zeus revealed himself. His majesty literally disintegrated her on the spot and the beautiful maiden, Semele, was no more.

So Zeus, being the caring individual that he was gathered up the still gestating Dionysus and sowed him into his leg. He kept his son safe from Hera's rage, and thus, was born a new god.

Something about that story had always felt odd to him. He didn't feel half human, not in his frenzies, not in his thoughts. And the woman he had rescued from Hades, by the name of Semele, he had no feeling towards whatsoever. He didn't feel the stab of longing in his chest.

But Dionysus had never exactly been normal.

Thoughts of his mother soon turned to thoughts of his father. Strong, majestic, brutish, cruel. A true monster with the face of a god. 

Everyone on Olympus had heard the stories, told in hushed whispers on the wind. How he'd take any woman he wanted, regardless of her consent in the matter. The only women that escaped his vile tendencies, were his divine daughters.

Athena.

Artemis.

Persephone.

But even they had some rumours attached to them. Dionysus had noticed it first, when he was a child. How Persephone recoiled in horror every time Zeus hugged her. How her panicked eyes flickered back towards her husband. How Hades rarely left her side when they were on Olympus.

It was worse during the six months that Demeter demanded. Even as a boy, he had been sensitive to other people's emotions, their state of mind often laid bare to him.

He could see her fear. He could see her shame and her sorrow, brightest of all. He had often tried to cheer her up with small gifts that he had grown himself, but Dionysus was always slightly unnerved by the way she looked at him. Glassy eyed, like he wasn't even there. 

It was impossible to shake Persephone from her stupor when Zeus was around.  
He always had to try though, a deep yearning in his chest for this woman's happiness. He regaled her with songs, dances, stories of his adventures. Sometimes, she smiled. Sometimes not. One time, she spoke. A single word, with a single tear.

"Zagreus."

Dionysus had spent a long time, trying to understand what she meant. He searched heavens and earth for answers, a face to put to a name, but there was nothing.

He had thought that the oracle would hold the answer, so he went to the best one he knew. Cassandra. 

She had resided in the Elysian Fields for a long time and unlike some of the other gods, Dionysus never had a problem slipping away to the underworld. He was even known to scratch behind Cerberus's ear, which was bold.

But Cassandra knew nothing. Could say nothing. Just the same phrase over and over.

Dionysus the twice-born.


	8. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera hated her all of her husbands children. But Heracles, she hated him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I had to start working in Hera and Zeus, since I've been neglecting them.
> 
> So, here is the story of Hera and Heracles. Enjoy.
> 
> Comment, kudos and criticism are welcome!

Hera's fury knew no bounds.

She had every right to be furious, after all. Her relationship with her husband was a sham to everyone around, his flirtation and sexual exploits not just rumours, but fact.

She had dealt with Heracles, the young boy Zeus had named after her in a pathetic attempt to appease her. The very existence of Heracles was a mockery to her, a stain on their marriage.

There were many other children, proof of Zeus's infidelities but Hera could not exact her revenge upon them. They had been born divine. They were raised to be gods.

So Heracles, the demigod received a lot of her ire. She sent snakes into his bedchamber when he was an infant, hoping that their poison would do her work for her. Heracles throttled the snakes as soon as he saw them and was found using their limp bodies as toys.

His athletic feats didn't stop as he grew older, and neither did Hera's attempts on his life. She sent monsters and beasts but the youth stopped all of them, vanquishing anything that crossed his path.

Until Hera sent a woman, Megara. A princess of Thebes, Heracles fell in love with her the moment he saw her. He followed her around the city like a lost puppy, professing his love for her to whoever would listen.   
Megaera couldn't help but be interested. She had thought him to be nothing more than a brute, but they way he spoke, it made a faint pink blush rise to her cheeks. As much as she would say that he didn't impress her, she knew in her heart of hearts that she loved him.

Before Hera got her claws into him, Heracles was confident and bright, charming and strong, just as his father would have wanted. Everything about him made Hera sick.

Heracles stayed in Thebes, proving himself indispensable to King Creon. He singlehandedly saved the city from siege and so, he was granted permission to marry Megara. The two of them left Thebes and married instantly and lived a blessed life. Soon after, Meg bore him a son and a daughter. Heracles had seemingly dodged Hera's rage.

Or so it seemed. Hera had been watching, biding her time. She had let Zeus think she had given up her quest for vengeance, she played the dutiful wife so well. And he wasn't smart enough to see through her deceptions.  
He had been living a blessed life and Hera could no longer allow that to continue. 

Disguising herself as an old woman, she travelled the roads, hearing tales of Heracles's victories and adventures. It wasn't long until the goddesses path crossed with that of her prey. 

"Young man, could you help me with my wares? You certainly look strong and more than capable. I am old and frail and I cannot carry such heavy things." She dragged a large sack behind her, clouded eyes looking up to meet his.

Heracles was always willing to show off his strength, even if it was something as simple as carrying bags for an old woman. With a wide grin, he slung the bag over his shoulder and held out his other arm for the disguised goddess.  
"This is nothing for me. Come. I shall escort you home." 

Hera held onto his arm, her nails digging into the flesh, drawing blood. She could destroy him now, leave nothing but dust where the mighty Heracles once stood. But she had something else in mind. Something that would stick.

As they approached Heracles's small abode, Hera made her excuses.  
"Thank you, young man. But I can take it from here. I don't live too far. But here, a gift to thank you for your kindness." She held out her hand, a small collection of pomegranate seeds in her hand. "These are blessed. If you eat them, you will sure many children, destined to be kings and queens, heroes of Heracles."

Heracles took the seeds because although he had inherited a lot of his fathers more favourable traits, he had also gained his intelligence. He swallowed the fruit and within seconds, the red mist had descended. The old woman was gone, her bag lying empty on the ground.

Unsheathing his sword, Heracles entered his home. And under the madness of Hera, he sliced through his children, Megara screaming and trying to pull him away from their bloodied bodies. She didn't last much longer. He spun, his sword slicing through the woman he loved.

Hera let the madness leave him.

Heracles looked down at the body in his arms, a soft whimpering coming from his wife as she slowly bled to death and he was left there, amongst the blood of his family and the ruins of his life.

Hera didn't take too kindly to Zeus's illegitimate children. Heracles was, in her eyes, her greatest victory. He truly was the pride of Hera.


	9. Zagreus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone tried to stay out of the way of Zeus. But he had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a lot of trouble writing this part because ... I didn't feel comfortable really. But this is integral to the next part, so I needed to.
> 
> I hope I didn't do too sucky of a job.
> 
> Comments, kudos, critiques always welcome.

Persephone tended to keep out of the affairs of Olympus. She was happiest when she was in her garden in the underworld, away from all of the drama.

Her life with her husband, although it started strangely had blossomed into something neither of them had expected. It was true love. Hades brought out the worst in her and Persephone brought out the best in him. Their marriage wasn't marred with the same issues as others. They lived, quietly and happily in their palace below the earth.

Zeus, however, had different ideas.

Zeus was a renowned womaniser and predator, chasing down any woman that he wanted and forcing them to his will. Everyone had heard the rumours but none of the gods would confront him. They kept their heads down and pretended that they weren't ruled by an insane tyrant and his jealous wife. 

There was something about Persephone. His sweetest daughter, stolen away from by Hades. A lot about her reminded him of Demeter, one of his earlier conquests. But under that soft exterior, there was an iron will. One that he had to break.

For Zeus, it was about control. She had escaped from Olympus, without his permission and she'd found solace in his brothers arms. That could not do. A beautiful woman like her could only belong to one person. 

Him.

It was one of those quiet days that Zeus took it upon himself to exact his revenge. In the guise of a snake, he slithered his way through Persephone's garden, coming across her as she sat amongst the flowers, completely unaware. Quickly, and with ill intent, he sunk his teeth into her, the venom overwhelming the young goddess and forcing her into a deep sleep.  
But not before she saw the face of her father, Zeus, King of the Gods, smiling down at her.

She awoke, cold and alone in her garden. It was no longer the comfortable, friendly place she had always known it to be. For once, the underworld felt foreign to her. It felt like all the horrors that her mother had told her about actually lived here. Getting to her feet, she winced at the pain that radiated through her body. The last thing she could remember before waking up was her ... it was her father, looming over her, that predatory look in his eyes.

Persephone didn't leave the underworld for months. She barely left her bedroom, the child within her growing by the day. Hades had vowed revenge, had promised his beautiful and broken wife that Zeus would pay for what he had done. She had stopped him, quelled his anger and kept him close. She couldn't bare to be alone, seeing grasping hands and lecherous smiles everywhere she looked.

The day came when her beautiful son was born. She had been ferried up to Olympus, Artemis attending to Persephone's every need. The labour was long and arduous, but soon, there was a piercing cry echoing across the mountain. Everyone gathered to see the newborn, a curly haired, bright eyed boy named Zagreus. Hades hadn't left his wife's side and when he saw the child, he saw nothing of Zeus in him. Just Persephone and how could he not love something that came from his wife?

Although it was Zeus's offspring, it was still Persephone's. And she loved him an astonishing amount. He was perfect and he was hers and Zeus ... Zeus would never touch him. Not as long as she had strength within her.

Zeus wouldn't touch him. He couldn't even make it past the constant guard of Demeter. 

But Hera could.


	10. Orphic Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone bathed in the joy of having a new child. But it doesn't last for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Persephone and I feel like the worst person ever doing this to her. If I get smited, then we all know why.
> 
> Hera is terrible. Zeus is worse.
> 
> Comments, criticism and kudos welcome.

Zagreus was not long for this world.

Although born safely on Mount Olympus, it was quickly decided that he would be Zeus's successor. 

The other gods balked at this.

Ares had always assumed that the throne was his, being the son of both Hera and Zeus. Even Apollo had though that he was entitled, being one of the oldest.

But Zeus had other ideas. He had created someone ... more powerful than the other gods. A perfect mix of his own heavenly powers and Persephone's. It was exactly what he needed to take the Underworld for his own.

Zeus never liked sharing with his brothers. But it was necessary in the early days of Greece, when the olympians were new. It maintained balance. But now, Zeus just wanted the power for himself.

And so, Zagreus and Persephone were whisked away to Mount Ida, the same place where his father had thrived as a child. 

There was no way Hera was going to let that stand. First, Zeus had cheated on her and had yet another child. But worst of all, he snubbed Ares, her true born, beautiful son for someone like him? Someone born from darkness and ... flowers. He was bound to be weak, an ineffective leader.

So she just had to get rid of him. Hera knew that if this was linked to her, she could kiss her marriage to Zeus goodbye. She had to be clever, cunning.

Hera travelled down to Tartarus, careful to disguise her presence. She whispered sweet nothings in the ears of sleeping titans, she promised them the world, she promised them freedom. To a few, she even promised Zeus's head. All they had to do was one itty bitty thing.

Rip the child apart. Let nothing remain.

With Hera's guidance, a small group of titans, led by Menoetius, arrived at Mount Ida. They entered Persephone's chamber as mother and baby slept soundly. The peace didn't last much longer.

Menoetius grabbed Zagreus by his leg and within seconds, the howling cries of the newborn echoed through the room.  
Persephone's eyes snapped open, just in time to watch the Titans devour her beautiful boy.

Warm blood splashed against her face and Persephone screamed. Sobbing, she fought her way towards them, screaming and clawing at anything she could reach.

Tight arms wrapped around her and Persephone fought against them more, not wanting this man to touch her. Zeus sighed, holding his grieving daughter against his chest. With a wave of his hand, the Titans were banished, sent back to Tartarus but Zagreus was no more.

Persephone was shattered. She couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but cry. Her grief overwhelmed her, to the point where she couldn't feel anything. Her heart was dead. Hades could do nothing to sooth her. This was beyond even him.

Zeus, on the other hand, had a plan. He wouldn't lose his heir. The titans couldn't best him before, they wouldn't now. In the chamber where Zagreus had been brutally murdered, he found a small, beating heart, still alive. It clung onto life and Zeus knew what he must do. He took it and sowed it into his own thigh, protecting it from Hera.

He knew this was her doing. No one else could be so cruel to him. But he had won this time. He had his perfect son, his heir.

But Persephone couldn't know about his rebirth. She would drag him from Zeus and hide him in the underworld, for eternity. He couldn't allow that to happen.

So he called Zagreus by a new name. Dionysus. He attributes his conception to another woman, one that he had accidentally disintegrated a few months prior.

And worst of all, he took Persephone's memory of her beautiful, brown eyed boy.


End file.
